Dance Through the Pain
by Loveless Kitten
Summary: Levy finds herself center of attention for her rough around the edges neighbor after her screams wake him up from some much needed sleep. Could this man be the answer to her prayers? Can he stop her screams for good? Rated M for graphic scenes, lemons, language, and adult themes. CONTAINS TRIGGERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! (Team Natsu and Shadow Gear plus Gajeel)
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

_**Chapter One**_

 **AN: I do not own anything. Contains TRIGGERS. Taking a break from my other story,** ** _Saving Levy_** **. I got into a little snag with the story and had a new idea so I'm gonna work on this one for a bit until I can gain inspiration for the other one. Please enjoy my new piece,** ** _Dance Through the Pain._**

* * *

 **(0o0)**

* * *

 _ **-Screaming out in pain, Levy fell to the earth. Her chest bloody and vision blurred as she thought of him. The last person she'd ever see alive was the one responsible for her death. Emmit, Levy's boyfriend of four years stood over her broken, beaten body laughing as he swung the bat back behind him, preparing to swing the blunt wooden object down upon the small, barely conscious blunette.-**_

Lucy Heartfilia sat up as her roommate's blood-curling scream echoed throughout the apartment again. The blonde rubbed sleep from her eyes, glancing at her alarm clock with a groan. The screams came again, letting the college student and waitress know her traumatized companion was still very much asleep. The clock flashed 2:43 in the morning, casting an eerie green glow around Lucy's room. A deep sigh escaped her as she heaved her tired body from the bed and stumbled across the room. More screaming met her at the door. _I'm gonna rip that girls lungs out,_ the blonde thought as the next door neighbor pounded on the wall for the umpteenth time. Every night at this time the tiny blunette in the room over woke up half of their apartment complex with her screams.

Lucy stood a comfortable five foot, three inches tall. Her long blonde hair lay free from her normal style (a partial high ponytail pulled up to sit on the side of her head and tied with a ribbon), dancing gently across her back as she walked. Her long legs, creamy skin, large brown eyes, and busty chest helped her in the tip department at the restaurant she was employed at, working to pay for her classes at Fiore University. The nineteen year old worked hard to reach her final goal and becoming an author. She had known the small blunette she shared an apartment with since she was a young child. The two were inseparable growing up, Levy's love for reading had inspired Lucy to write intricate stories of love and adventure so her friend would have new stories to read. When her friend's life took a turn for the worst their sophomore year at Fairy Tail High, the blonde had decided to become an emancipated teen and get an apartment with Levy. They've been living together since, moving into a new apartment after the blunette was discharged from the hospital, having survived another terrible and life changing event struck the small woman. Lucy had started taking care of Levy around that time, working long hours and working extra hard in her classes, while her friend started taking her classes online and drifting into the life of a traumatized hermit. Lucy quickened her pace, throwing open her friend's door and rushing to the side of the small girl's bed.

"Levy!" Lucy yelled, shaking the smaller girl awake as the neighbor's pounding resounded. It was going to be a long night as Levy started sobbing uncontrollably. Lucy ran her fingers through the tangled locks of Levy Mcgarden in an attempt to calm the mess of a girl in front of her. Her blue hair fell in wild tangles just past her shoulders, cheeks raw from the tears, and her voice raspy from screaming the bookworm sat clutching at her roommate's pajama top. She was still sobbing loudly when Lucy realized the pounding wasn't coming from the wall anymore, but rather the door.

"Stay here, Levy. I'm gonna go get the door," Lucy said, getting up and heading towards the door.

Opening the door, Lucy gasped. A large shadow of a man stood towering in the doorway, his long black hair pulled back with a metallic gray headband. The man had to be at least six foot eight, made of pure muscle. Rows of silver piercings accented his face and arms, scars covered large portions of his body, and those crimson eyes glared holes into everything around him. Fury radiated off of the giant as he slammed a fist into the door, flinging it wide open. Lucy forgot to breathe as the man walked past her into the apartment. He headed down the hall toward Levy's room before Lucy could even function.

"Hey, wait a second!" Lucy yelled as her angry neighbor stomped through her home in search of the still sobbing woman. "You can't just barge into our home! No, wait don't go in there! She's scared of men!"

The man paused outside the door, his large paw of a hand frozen on the handle. He looked back at the blonde. Big brown orbs pleaded with him, asking him to understand. Sighing, the large being slowly turned the knob of the bedroom door, pushing it open gently to look at the terrified shrimp of a girl hidden inside. Suddenly, he wasn't angry anymore. He backed away, closing the door on those traumatized brown orbs. The mysterious man quickly passed through the doorway, out of the apartment, and down the hall. He was gone as fast as he'd appeared.

* * *

 **(0o0)**

* * *

Gajeel stood inside his apartment staring at the wall separating him from those tormented eyes. What could have happened to cause a person to look like that? The girl's deep brown eyes were filled with pain and fear as she'd stared at him, turning paler by the second. His fist made contact with the wall, leaving yet another hole and waking his stepbrother.

Gajeel was the son of the most well known judge in Fiore, Metalicana Redfox. His mother had abandoned them when her son was only days old, leaving his father to raise the rebellious boy by himself. The pair had grown close over the years, becoming more like friends than father and son. Once Gajeel hit his teens and started hanging out with friends all the time, he noticed Metalicana had began to drink more. After a year of cleaning up vomit, broken glass, and empty alcohol bottles the teen urged his father to seek help. Through a six month period in rehab with his son by his side for support, the man successfully beat his addiction and swore never to rely on a substance for comfort again. Having opened up one night and admitted being lonely, Metalicana was encouraged to start dating by his son. When Gajeel turned eighteen, Metalicana had begun dating a woman named Grandeeny, a single mother of three. A year later, Gajeel had three step siblings he wouldn't trade the world for. Gajeel remained the oldest, followed by Natsu, then the twins, Rogue and Sting, trailing behind as the babies of the group.

Natsu stared at him like he was a stranger in need of an ass whupping. The pink haired boy rolled from his nest at the foot of the couch and growled at the large man with his fist wrist deep in the wall. A blue tomcat lay across the now wide awake nineteen year old's lap, lazily blinking from one boy to the other. The pinkette stood, suddenly dumping the cat on the floor, and stomped over to the source of his annoyance.

"What's the big idea, Pin Cushion?" Natsu snarled at the older man. "Its the middle of the night!"

"The girl, the one who wakes up half the buildin' screamin', I can't-" Gajeel barely whispered. "She's broken."

"What do you mean? Broken how?"

"Natsu, I think she's been hurt by a man. Bad enough that she wakes up screamin' from her memories. She's got this look to her eyes, dammit. Her eyes were full of terror and she became irrationally upset when she saw me. Her roommate said somethin' about it. She's scared of men."

"Why do you care? You don't even know her."

"I don't know, man. I just fucking don't know. I just feel like I need to help her."

* * *

 **(0o0)**

* * *

The next night when the screaming started again, Lucy opened the door to the same man who had shoved past her the night before. This time, however, he seemed calm. His eyes were on the floor as he slowly made his way past her. As the blonde watched the strange man make his way toward Levy's room she noticed this time he had a small box in his hand and a large gym bag stuffed to the max with stuff. Deciding the man might need some help in the event the small blunette turned hysterical, Lucy fell into line behind her neighbor. As they came to the door that separated them from the screaming girl Gajeel suddenly stopped and turned toward the girl's roommate.

"What's her deal, Blondie? What happened to her?" Gajeel asked in a hushed tone.

Lucy looked away, tears building up in her eyes. "Levy's been through a lot. More than any eighteen year old should."

"Look, I ain't exactly good with people or talking to them, so hows 'bout we go see your friend in there, I do what I came over here to do, then we sit in the livin' room and you spill what you know so I can fix it."

"Why do you care?" Lucy asked confused.

"I don't. I need sleep to function and yer shrimpy friend in there practicin' her banshee impression keepin' me up just ain't doin' it for me."

"That's too bad. She could use a man like you," the blonde said barely loud enough to be heard before slowly opening the door. The sight on the other side of the opening gave Gajeel a new understanding of terror. The small woman was still asleep, curled around herself, arms raised to protect her from attacks neither her roommate nor her neighbor could see. Her pajamas were drenched in sweat, the pillows and blankets tangled and tossed around the room from her sudden movements. The mattress lay on the floor as opposed to on a frame, a cautionary procedure most likely. The bedside table made up of an over turned crate, shelves that covered the largest wall of the room, and half the floor were littered with books. The room was clean for the most part but Gajeel could tell she rarely left the closed in space. She even had a mini fridge set up in the corner of the room with a microwave on top of it. The walls were bare other then the books. No pictures of family, friends, or boyfriends. No posters for bands or movies. No art or decorations of any kind. A small pile of clothes lay by the door and an equally small pile of folded clothes sat on another crate next to the mini fridge. The girl didn't seem to own a lot, making her situation seem even sadder.

Lucy watched as her neighbor slid silently into the room, not yet waking the screaming girl, and put his bag and box down among the books on the floor. Turning on the light, he quietly gathered the novels and text books, arranging them neatly on shelves or in stacks on the floor in front of the shelves. He then opened his bag, pulling out a tray like tub and a bag of what looked like cat litter, paused before sliding the box closer to the sleeping banshee. He waited about five minutes before continuing to set the tub on the floor in the opposite corner of the room from the mini fridge and filling it with the litter. The man proceeded to pull two small bowls, another bag, and a bottle of water out of the bag. He filled one with each before setting them beside the bedroom door and heading back to the bag. He tossed a few cat toys around the floor, places a pet bed next to Levy's bed, and some pet grooming items on top of the microwave. Slowly, he made his way towards the bed, picking up the box along the way.

"Blondie, you might wanna get yer ass over here so she doesn't think I'm gonna hurt her." The monster of a man whispered before sitting down beside the bed with the box in hand.

Lucy joined him before carefully reaching out to shake her friend, "Levy?"

The blunette came awake with a gasp. It seemed to take her a few moments to fully wake up enough to register the unknown being sitting beside her. With a yelp, the small girl threw herself away from the man. Even while sitting, the man was huge. Lucy jumped at the terrified girl, restraining her in a hug trying to calm Levy enough to hear the stranger out.

"Lucy?" The girl's voice was gravely and dry from her screams. The raspy noise seemed to upset the man before her as he held out a bottle of water towards her. Looking at Lucy, almost as if questioning the safety of the bottle, a tiny hand reached out and slowly pulled the bottle from the man. "Thank you."

"Yer welcome, Shrimp." The nickname seemed to give the woman pause as she lifted the bottle to her lips.

"Levy, this is our neighbor," Lucy paused, realizing she didn't know the man's name.

"Gajeel," the man supplied his name automatically. "Gajeel Redfox."

At mention of his last name Levy dropped the bottle of water onto her bed, soaking everything on it. She seemed shocked at the name as she stared, wide eyed, at him. When no one moved to stop the flow of water, Gajeel noticed the blonde had the same look to her as she continued to hold her friend. Something in his stomach told him they had heard or dealt with his father. Hoping that they weren't on the receiving end of his harsh convictions, he sighed. "I take it you've heard of my father?"

Levy was the first to recover from her shock. She reached out, stopping the water bottle's flow before sliding her hand over to the crate beside her bed, picking up a worn out novel. She opened the cover and removed a folded up piece of paper from its protective folds. Handing it over to him, she whispered, "He saved my life. I owe your father more than I'll ever be able to pay him back."

The paper was a newspaper clip from about two years ago. Within its ink, Gajeel discovered Metalicana was responsible for ruling to convict a man named Emmit Scott of domestic abuse, battery, attempted murder, battery with a deadly weapon, conspiracy to commit murder, possession of an illegal substance, and rape. Apparently, the man attempted to beat his girlfriend of two years to death, while high on some drug, before raping her and leaving her for dead. If that wasn't bad enough, they discovered texts between him and his brother, plotting out the entire thing. The man was convicted and sentenced to life in prison. Gajeel was willing to bet if Metalicana was responsible for putting the man in there that Emmit was most likely dead. Gajeel went to ask what the case had to do with Levy before his eyes focused in on the two photos attached to the article. The first was of a buff, white male, hair buzzed short and a tattoo of a crucifix on his neck. The second was of a small, familiar girl. His stomach twisted as realization of what happened to the tiny blunette in front of him hit.

"The old man was always good at helpin' people. I'll have to thank him for savin' yer tiny ass." Gajeel chuckled. "Anyways, Shrimp, I have a surprise for ya. I ain't so good with people either, but I know ya can't just hide away behind yer books without any comfort. So, meet Pantherlily."

The man opened the box on his lap and lifted out a sleeping kitten. The cat had black fur, rounded ears and a scar over one eye. He let out a small yowl before jumping way from Gajeel to curl up in Levy's lap. A moment later the cat was purring, making Levy smile for the first time in a very long time. Lucy felt tears slide down her face watching Levy smile again.

"The damn cat was hit by a semi outside the garage where I work. Fought for his life for two months before finally becomin' stable about two weeks ago. He was discharged from the vet's yesterday. Tough little shit." Gajeel explained.

"Why would you give him to me? You don't really know me." The blunette glanced at him with an adorable expression of joy mixed with confusion.

"Well, no offense, Short-stack, but I can see how fucked you really are and there's nothin' better to help a broken soul fightin' to survive in a fucked up world than a companion who fought just as much to survive." Gajeel said, "Not to mention, my father wouldn't be happy to know he saved yer life just for you to spend it damaged and secluded."

"I wish I knew how to thank him." Levy sighed.

"Hang on a sec." Gajeel said with a smile, "I have an idea."

* * *

 **(0o0)**

* * *

 **AN: Well, there you go. Chapter one of** ** _Dance Through the Pain_** **is complete and ready for you to Read & Review. I do not have a proof reader and while I read and reread my work to catch my mistakes, I don't always get them all. Please if you see a mistake let me know. If you are or have ever been a victim of domestic abuse or rape please PM me your story. I've been there. I know how it feels. I am here for my readers!**

 **AN2: I know the end of this chapter seemed kind of rushed. Sorry about that. I was having trouble finding a good transitioning point and Levy's need to thank Metalicana just felt like the best point to stop at. Anyways, READ & REVEIW PLEASE! Catch you next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Visit

Chapter Two

 **AN:I'd like to make a shout out** **to** **celestialmoon163 for talking with me for the last week and helping me realize that my life has some worth to others whether as a ear for them to vent to or for an insider's view on tragic life events. Thank you, my dear, for talking to me over these few days. You are amazing. And thank you for reading each of my FanFictions and helping me to make them perfect. Your support and interest in both myself and my work on here are much appreciated.**

 **Am I the only one interested in this story? I love the idea of Levy being so damaged that she can't even function, Gajeel having a knight in shinning armor complex, and them falling in love despite it all. Anyways, here's chapter two for anyone else who loves this story besides me!**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **A Week Later**

Levy held a dark green book delicately in the cradle of her lap. The faded worn out cover read _Solid Script Magic: A Guide to the Magic of Word_ in faded old worldly text. The dog-eared pages, yellowed from time, gave off the scent of old ink, sending shivers down her spine. A metallic gray ribbon wrapped gently around the mass of the book, attaching a letter to its cover. In beautiful cursive letters her name danced across the front of the slip of paper, ensuring it found its way to her loving arms.

Finding the book in place of a visitor outside her door earlier that day, Levy smiled, softly placing the heavy item on her bed as she lifted the note from the grasp of the ribbon. Pantherlily let out a soft meow, before laying next to her, as if encouraging the girl to open the slip of paper.

" _Levy,_

 _Gajeel has told me of your wish to show gratitude for my part in locking away the scum of a human being that had once lay his disgusting hands upon your beauty in attempts to mar it. I assure you, your thanks is not necessary. All an old man like myself asks is that you enjoy the life you have a new chance at. You live such a sad existence now, my dear, but give it time and things will improve. Gajeel informed me of your love for the written word and I personally can think of no one better to hold this beautifully written circa 1720 guide to enchanted writing. Please take care of both the book I have given you and the life I have saved._

 _You are a lucky woman. Gajeel rarely gets involved with people. Treasure his interest in you and he will never leave your side. A silent protector and a man who has never understood the beauty around him has given a rose trapped in its own leaves a chance at freedom, use this life to honor not just what I've given you, but what my son has done for you._

 _Live free, Miss Levy, and when you find the strength to re-enter society, please grace my door and treat my old bones to some pleasant company. Perhaps some ice cream in the garden would do us both a world of good._

 _Until then, enjoy the book and my son's company. I send my regards that I couldn't be there in person as I have a case involving a small girl not much different from your own to take care of._

 _Metalicana"._

Folding up the slip of paper, Levy smiled. This meant Gajeel had kept his promise and taken her own note of thanks straight to Metalicana. Having thanked the man who saved her life, the blunette felt a pressure being lifted from her shoulders. However, her joy was short lived when her heart throbbed harshly in her chest at the thought of a young girl living through something as horrible as what had happened to her, but it soared high knowing someone out there cared enough to help the poor child.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Gajeel sat in his father's office watching the clock tick. A blue haired girl roughly ten years old was curled up in a chair across the room, sound asleep. Her hair pulled back in long pigtails, he could see the traces of fading bruises and scarring of recently stitched wounds. The small girl made no noise to indicate she was still breathing, causing worry to wrinkle his brow. Standing quietly, Gajeel made his way to the tiny girl intending to check her pulse.

An ear-splitting scream identical to the once that woke him every morning filled the air. Rushing to her side, Gajeel pulled the child into a hug, whispering comforting words into her ear as he rocked her into calmness. Small arms wrapped around his neck as a warm wetness started to form on his shoulder. He didn't need to see her to know she was crying. His hand rubbed her back, soothing her as she sobbed into him. Anger filled him as he watched fear destroy the rest of yet another girl.

Behind them, a door opened revealing Gajeel's father, Metalicana. The older man, an aged image of his son, wore his black spiked hair short, his piercings were marked by faded and dull silver balls. Red eyes seared into the objects within his line of sight even when the man was happy. A suit and briefcase finished off the image. Having guessed at what had happened just moments before, Metaicana sighed and moved to sit behind his desk, leaving the crying child in his son's care.

"Gajeel," a gruff voice broke the silence that filled the air as the girl's sobs died. "Wendy has been through a lot in her short life. A similar case to that of young Miss Levy, Wendy was beaten nearly to death by her own parents and left for dead. Surviving the attack, the girl is to enter the system once court is over. Sadly, we all know this means she will never have a true home or know love."

"Give me two weeks and I'll have a home for her."

"You do understand that she is a special needs child and can't stay with just anyone, right?" Metalicana knew he was issuing a challenge to his boy, but he knew Gajeel would meet the challenge head on. "What if you fail to find her a home?"

"She'll stay with me. Natsu will be good for her, show her how to laugh again. She'll never have to be scared with a protector like myself, and with Levy next door, the girl will have someone close by who understands her pain." Gajeel looked at the girl still hiding her face in his shoulder, "I'll take her home now if she wants to just stay with me. It's her choice. I don't think makin' her come with me will help her trust me."

"Are you willing to legally adopt her, boy?"

"If that's what she wants."

Just then a small voice piped up, "will I be safe, Mr. Metalicana?" The girl looked up at the man behind the desk.

"My dear, Gajeel would never allow you to get hurt again if he could help it. You'd be safe with my son than with anyone else."

"Then, can I stay with you, Mr. Gajeel?" The girl turned her brown eyes to the man still holding her. Her earthy orbs voicing an otherwise silent plea.

"On two conditions. One, ya'll try yer hardest to smile everyday." The girl nodded, vigorously, accepting that condition. "And, two, ya'll go to a shrink after school on Thursdays until I say otherwise. Ya can also go next door to Levy if you need to talk on a day you don't see yer shrink. Sound like a deal, Pipsqueak?"

"I'll do it." The girl said with a determined look.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy woke up a little past one in the morning. Her alarm clock's flash filled the room, bathing it in a red glow. The blunette reached for her lamp, only to feel a hand close around her wrist. A scream filled the air just before a sharp pain burst against her cheek. A rough hand clamped down on her mouth as she struggled, fighting both her attacker and her memories. Flashes of the past battled with those of the present making her body crawl with anxiety and fear. Her hand struck the wall, the sound echoing throughout the small room.

Pantherlily, frightened by the sudden commotion, sprang from the bed to scratch at the door. Levy continues to strike the wall as her attacker ripped her shirt off, exposing her bare chest. A rough hand groped her as the other muffled her screams. The hand slid from her breast to her hip, fingers digging into her flesh. Trying to free herself, Levy lifted her hips, forcing the attacking body up and forward before throwing her upper body forward. Her head connected with that of her attacker sending him backwards enough to free her mouth. Her voice filled the air as she screamed as loud as possible, leaving her throat burning as the hand found it's grip again.

The blunette continued to fight as the man attacking her tore her small lace panties from her body. Tears filled her eyes as the man ran his finger over the core of her body. Her fist struck the wall again as she fought even harder. The man slid his finger inside her, her screams of protest muffled as he began a slow thrusting motion with his hand. Levy fought and screamed trying to free herself. She felt fear and disgust fill her as the man's hand left her soft folds to remove his pants.

Suddenly, Levy heard the front door of her apartment open. She bit down on her attacker's hand, freeing her lips once again to open her vocal cords and scream. Her door flew open, light filled the room, illuminating her attacker as he pulled his arm back to strike her a second time. A large shadow filled the doorway, quickly closing in on the scene. The man was lifted from her body and tossed against the wall. Books fell to the floor, shelves came free from the walls falling along with the limp man to the floor.

Gajeel saw red at the sight of the terrified woman before him. Levy lay shaking in her bed, clothes in shreds upon her bedroom floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. He quickly made his way to her side, pulling his shirt from his body and handing it to her. He gave her a small nod before turning his back to her. The disgusting man he'd pulled from her body lay in a heap on the floor across the room.

Gajeel made his way over to the man and, wanting to get him away from the girl as soon as possible, threw him over his shoulder and exited the room. Once in the living room, he called the cops. It would take them roughly twenty minutes to get to the apartment and he didn't feel like fighting with the human trash again, so he used a belt he found on the couch to tie him up. Once he was secured, Gajeel made his way back to Levy's room to check on her.

Levy stood with her back to him as he entered the room. Her big brown eyes gazed out of the window, down into the yard below. His shirt hung from her small frame like a dress, resting its hem just above her knees. Gajeel felt something unknown blossom inside him at the sight of her in his shirt. It wasn't lust. He knew the white hot burn of that need way too well. This was more of a gentle warmth wrapping around his heart. It was a soft feeling.

"Ya okay, Shrimp?" Gajeel moved to stand next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She was shaking and he knew without a doubt she was crying.

"I thought I'd be okay tonight. Lu went to stay with Lisanna for the night. Bad break up, She needed a friend. I told her I could handle it. First night since the incident I was alone and I get attacked. Why am I so damaged?"

"Shrimp," Gajeel pulled her into his arms, her body shaking even more than before as her sobs filled the room. A chorus of footsteps made them turn towards the hallway. A blue haired child and a pink headed man stood watching them as cops filed into the area asking questions and taking down statements.

A large man appeared in the entrance to the apartment just as Gajeel and Levy were coming into the living room to give statements. The small blunette left the pink haired man's side in a run to jump into the new comer's arms, "Metalicana!"

Gajeel looked up at his father as his newly adopted daughter wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu clapped his hand down on his shoulder, nodding towards Levy when the boy looked over at him. The tiny woman stood motionless, staring at the man in the doorway, at the man who'd saved her life in the past, before turning towards the man who'd saved her life just moments ago. The blood drained from her face, her eyes rolled back into her head as her body went limp. Gajeel snagged her waist, pulling her up into his arms before she could hit the ground as her consciousness faded.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy's eyes felt heavy as she tried to open them. The shrieking inside her head got louder with each second she became more awake. Her eyes drifted open and she pulled herself into a sitting position as heavy footsteps passed the door of her room. Her hand reached out for the lamp beside her. Discovering an unknown room as the light overtook the darkness, fear filled her body. Her mind suddenly realized the screaming wasn't inside her head, but coming from a different room in the apartment.

Getting up, the blunette left the unknown room for an even less known hallway and followed the footsteps to another room. She slowly opened the door to find blurs of blue, pink, and black. A blue headed child screaming and fighting as a pink haired man tried to hold her down. The black headed man sat calmly talking to the child. "Wendy, its okay. Just breathe. Yer okay. It's us. Gajeel and Natsu."

"Gajeel?" A tiny voice spoke out towards the darkness as the screams came to an end. Sobs broke free from the child as she clung desperately to him.

Natsu looked away, towards the door only to see Levy standing there, "Gajeel."

Gajeel looked up, seeing a shadow in a doorway. He saw Levy in his tee-shirt, hair a mess, eyes filled with tears. He handed the child to Natsu who began to rock the crying thing into calmness. Gajeel walked towards Levy slowly, scared to upset or frighten her. She stood watching the child. Knowing shining bright in her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks. She knew the signs, knew how it effected the mind even in sleep. Her heart was breaking for the girl.

"Gajeel," Levy's voice shook as pain filled her. "Who is she?"

"My daughter. I adopted her yesterday after Metalicana sentenced her parents to twenty years in prison for severe child abuse and neglect." Gajeel whispered.

Levy nodded and moved forward. She slowly walked towards the child who had her face hidden in Natsu's shoulder. She bent down beside the small blunette. Gently, she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl looked up at her and Levy held her arms out. The child slid into her arms and both began to cry. Levy's soft voice filled the room in a gentle song.

 _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, lai-lay_

Levy's voice faded into the darkness as she gently lay Wendy's head back down on her pillow, tucking the child back into her bed.

"Where did ya learn to sing like that?" Gajeel whispered as she stood, meeting his gaze as Natsu softly snored from his place slumped against the wall and Wendy slept calmly on her bed. "What is that, anyways? I've never heard anythin' like it."

"My mother taught it to me. She'd sing it every night before I went to bed. Its an Irish lullaby."

Gajeel nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they left the room, heading towards the living room. He turned on the light and put on a movie before heading into the kitchen to make them some hot chocolate. As David Bowie's voice filled the room warning Sara that she had but thirteen hours to save her baby brother before he became a goblin forever, Levy let out a small giggle and curled up on her side of the love seat. He handed her a cup and took his seat next to her, dropping a couple marshmallows into his cup.

"What?" He asked, her laugh making him smile.

"The Labyrinth, its my favorite movie," she laughed some more. "I love that Sara is willing to give up everything to save her brother and that she makes friends along the way. I think its beautiful that Bowie's character is willing to do all this for her. His love for Sara is amazing."

"Shrimp, that ain't love." Gajeel looked over at Levy, seeing her heart for the first time. She believed a man who forced the one he claimed to love to run and jump through hoops for her loved ones or forget they existed to have the life he thought was perfect for her truly loved her. That wasn't love, that was abuse.

"What do you mean?" She turned her large brown eyes upon him, searching his eyes.

"Shorty, that ain't love, that's abuse. A man who truly loves his girl would walk beside her, lend her his strength, give everything to see her smile just once. A man in love will break his own heart before he'd ever hurt his love. He'd do anything for her. Once a man falls in love, the being who holds his heart, the one who brightens his world, his sun and moon, that being controls his whole world." His eyes bore through her, his words burn themselves across her heart, she could tell he spoke from experience. He had loved before, and something happened.

"Gajeel?"

"Look Shorty, I know you can see I've been there, but can we not talk about her, please?" His voice broke, tearing at her heart, "its not something I want to talk about."

"Okay, so what is a real love story than? Name a movie that portrays one." She changed the topic in hopes the pain inside his voice would go away.

"How 'bout we watch Beauty and the Beast?" He laughed.

"A Disney movie?" Confusion filled her eyes.

"Yep." A smirk spread over his lips as he changed the movie.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: I wanted to bring Wendy in, but I was hoping her part in this story would be a bright one. Sadly I had to hurt her again for the story to play out right. Don't worry her situation improves a lot and she will end up happy and perfectly sound.**

 **Secondly, I wanted Gajeel to know love and have lost love before meeting our lovely Levy. I felt the pain would explain his gruff, rough around the edges, bad boy ways.**

 **The movie reference to Beauty and the Beast is for a reason. I see Levy and Gajeel as Beauty and the Beast. There are just too many likenesses to argue it.**

 **The song is Sleepsong by Secret Garden. They're a Celtic band I found while messing around on YouTube.**

 **Please read and review. Lots of love. 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

Chapter Three

 **AN: I love when I hear how much you guys love to read my stories. This chapter is dedicated to Fairypaige98. You're an amazing help as far as deciding what I want to do in my stories. Thank you for following and continuing to support all of them, but mostly thank you for keeping this one close. You're an inspiration and I promise I'll have that new fanfiction out soon for you to read and review. Thank you so much for taking this journey with me! Please EVERYONE read and review. I love, love, love hearing from you!**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy woke up feeling a burst if energy like a mini sun imploded within her sending waves of light and heat throughout her body. Sitting up, the blunette recognized the scene in Beauty and the Beast where Belle was teaching the Beast to read playing out on the TV. It appeared that the DVD had auto restarted sometime after they fell asleep.

Looking around, the living room of Gajeel's apartment was bathed in a faint blue glow, leading Levy to believe it was just past six in the morning. Yawning, she attempted to stand up only to feel a heavy weight around her waist. Gajeel had wrapped his large scarred arm around her. The sight of his arm around her middle sent waves of an emotion foreign to her coursing through her blood stream. He held on tight, almost as if he were protecting her. The thought smacked into her like a speeding semi. He was protecting her, protecting her from her nightmares, memories of a time when someone she had loved more than life itself had tried to take her life. He was protecting her from the events of last night and from remembering the look in the eyes of the man who tried to take her without her permission. He was trying to help her get past the pain.

Slowly untangling herself from him, Levy changed the TV to her favorite music channel and, after a quick stretch, decided to start with the basic belly dancing routine as a warm up. She felt the music course through her as her body moved. Her hips rose and fell in time to the beat, her tiny feet danced over the floor, and her muscles tightened in that familiar way she loved so much. Her heart ran with the music as she went into a more advanced dance with the smoothest transition.

Levy had gotten so into her work out, she hadn't noticed a pair of crimson eyes watching her from behind. She hadn't heard Wendy's door open, hadn't seen the pink and blue heads of hair in the door way. She was only aware of her body and the music. Soon she was smiling, laughing with the music, even singing along at times. She was so beautiful and so alive, so unlike the girl screaming in terror in the middle of the night. So enticing that the raven haired man on the couch couldn't help but sit motionless and stare.

Suddenly, Levy spun around, jumped over the back of the couch and caught hold of Wendy's tiny wrist. The older blunette was laughing as she drug the small girl into the middle of the living room and showed her step by step how to move her hips. Wendy couldn't help it, she started to laugh as well. Soon both girls were swaying, dancing, and singing to the music.

Natsu grinned like a Cheshire cat as he ran up to Levy. "Will you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure, but the men's dance is a bit different." Her giggle ignited something deep inside of Gajeel. Something he didn't understand. "Do you want to learn as well Gajeel?"

"Nah, ya go ahead and teach Flame-Brain, I'll get breakfast goin'." He smiled at the blunette.

"Okay," Levy smiled. Her smile set his heart racing as he made his way to the kitchen. How could it be that a man like himself could have fallen for such a strange blue haired fairy?

"Natsu, you have to roll your hip!" She laughed. "No, like this!"

The loud laughter, singing and occasionally thump of Natsu tripping over his own feet followed Gajeel into the kitchen. His mind began to wander as he cracked eggs, fried bacon, and even baked muffins. He began to daydream of a time when Levy would smile at him over a large rounded belly as Wendy opened birthday presents. Of a time when Levy would kiss him gently on the cheek, whisper she loved him and start dinner. He was falling in love and he didn't know how to go about getting the girl. She was scared and damaged until she started dancing. Once the music played she shone like a shooting star and he wanted that Levy to shine more often. He wanted to take away her pain and dry her beautiful tears. He knew he would never allow another to hurt her. A though popped into his head just then. He knew how to keep her close and how to protect her. After breakfast he would set his plan into motion he decided as he scooped out the last of the eggs and bacon and put the large dishes over flowing with food on the table and yelled for the trio in the living room still dancing to come eat.

Levy walked into the kitchen, sweat soaked blue locks clinging to her soft, pale skin. Her shirt, covered in sweat lines, was riding up her flat stomach and her pajama pants dipped down showing off her hip bones. Hip bones Gajeel would love to nibble on. She had insisted on changing her clothes last night after Wendy had fallen back to sleep. Gajeel had been forced to pause Beauty and the Beast half way through the first song so she could run next door and change out of his shirt. She returned a short time later in a black tank top with the image of some heavy metal band logo on the chest and a pair of silky black Playboy pajama pants, and damn it all if she wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen sitting in her chair in sweaty pajamas and messy hair. Her eyes still shone bright with life even with the sleepless bags under her eyes. Her smile tore at his heart, those soft pink full lips begging him to kiss her. She was beautiful and he was so screwed.

Natsu and Wendy joined them looking just as sweaty and happy. It was the first time Gajeel had seen either girl smile so much and to do so in a carefree way, it made him weak with joy. Wendy had her long blue hair pulled up into a pair of pigtails, her brown eyes danced as she laughed. Her light blue tank top and the matching cotton sleep shorts were both drenched in sweat. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe evenly. A wide grin as sweet as sugar itself spread across her face as she filled her plate with food.

Natsu looked just as happy and energetic. His pink hair spiked in every which way dripped with sweat. His eyes had a fire in them that spoke of his love for fun. The boy was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black and yellow basketball shorts. It didn't take him long to plop into a chair and stuff a large amount of eggs into his mouth. The boy was a bottomless pit. Gajeel felt the need, suddenly, to help his little brother find a good girl to settle down with for a while, maybe that bunny girl next door would be a good match.

The four laughed and joked, teasing each other as they ate.

"Why do you call him Flame-Brain?"

"Acts like his brain is full of fire." Gajeel grinned, "And, when he was ten, he tried to eat a piece of steak covered in flames. Started screamin' his brain was on fire."

"Really?" Wendy laughed.

"I thought I was a dragon!" Natsu roared.

"Yer a fuckin' idiot, is what ya are."

Knock... Knock... Knock...

They all paused and looked at the door. Gajeel got up to answer it, looking at the clock on the wall. It was a little past seven, who could be knocking on the door so early in the morning? Looking through his peep whole he saw a head of bright blonde hair. Blondie's usual bright and happy eyes were blood shot and poofy. Worry creased her brow and she stood wringing the bottom of her shirt. Sighing, he opened the door only to be greeted with sniffles.

"Oi, what's with the water works, Blondie?"

"Have you seen Levy? I had to rush out last night to help a friend and when I got home this morning she was gone. Her room's a disaster and she left her cell phone. Pantherlily's gone too. I don't know where to look for either of them. It's all my fault!" Lucy cried, looking at the ground in shame. Despair coated her voice and Gajeel could see how much her friend meant to the blonde girl in his doorway.

"She's in the kitchen," he grunted as he walked back into his apartment leaving the door open.

"What?" the small voiced question was drowned out by Wendy squealing in laughter. Natsu had pinned her down and was tickling the small child. Levy's laughter rang out joining in with the girl's in a beautiful chorus of joy.

Lucy entered the apartment, looking around, she noticed it was rather clean for being a guy's apartment. The slate gray walls complimented the fiery red carpet of the living room as well as the redwood floors of the kitchen. Framed photos of four young men and their parents lined the wall separating the two rooms. The red carpet stretched down the hall towards the rooms and bathroom. A black coffee table sat in front of a large black couch. A matching love seat sat to the left of the couch, angled towards the kitchen and a black recliner on the right, facing the bookshelves against the far wall. A large flat screen TV was mounted to the wall facing the rear wall of the living room which was covered in shelves holding video games, movies, CDs and a few trophies. Under the TV was a set of custom shelves made to hold the four PlayStation consoles and their controllers as well as the radio, DVD player, and the cable box. A special rack sat on the coffee table to hold the remotes for each. A black rug rested below the table breaking up the red floor. A window with red curtains lay between the bookshelves looking out at the yard below.

The kitchen had the same black and red theme. The redwood floors polished and gleaming against the gray walls as black appliances and a large black dinning table with matching chairs sat within its walls. The kitchen was filled with white dishes, black pans, pots, casserole dishes and utensils, and red herb and spices jars. At the table sat Gajeel and Levy, still in their pajamas, as well as a small blue haired girl dressed in sweaty blue pajamas and a pink haired man with peircing dark eyes and sweat dripping off him dressed only in black and yellow shorts. Food littered the table and filled plates, the smell alone was intoxicating.

"Lu!" Levy jumped from her chair and rushed towards Lucy, the brightest smile Lucy had ever seen graced her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Your room was destroyed and you were missing."

"Oh, yea. Sorry about that. I had an issue last night and Gajeel invited me to stay here until you got home." Levy said. Her brown eyes fell to the ground as the pink haired boy whipped his head around to glare at them.

"Levy, tell her the truth," the man growled.

"Natsu, stay out of it." Gajeel glared at his brother. This was between the girls. If Levy didn't want to spill the nasty business to Blondie she didn't have to. "Eat yer food before I throw it out for the coons."

"But, Gajeel," the man whined like a scolded child still trying to get his way.

"I said eat."

"Gajeel, can I go over to see if the pink haired girl two doors down can play?" The little girl piped up.

"Is yer room clean?"

"Yep!"

"Did ya feed Carla and clean her box?"

Lucy looked away from the three people in the kitchen to focus on Levy. "Are you okay?"

"Lu, I'm fine. I'll be home in a little while. I wanted to talk to Gajeel about something."

"Okay, then," Lucy sighed as she headed back out the door.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Gajeel sat next to Levy on the couch watching an episode of Supernatural. He turned to the blunette who's big brown eyes were glued to the screen, watching Sam relive Tuesday over and over again, each time seeing his brother die in a new way. The mystery spot episode had always been one of Gajeel's favorites. Levy was so into the episode, he didn't think he'd be able to get her to look at him let alone talk to him. Deciding he had to try, Gajeel called to her.

"Shrimp?"

"Yes, Gajeel?" Those brown eyes turned to him, snagging the very breathe from his lungs. How was he going to tell her how he felt, propose his plan to her, or even ask about the weather when those beautiful earth orbs met his crimson eyes head on?

"Why didn't ya tell Bunny Girl the damn truth?"

"I didn't want to worry her or make her feel guilty."

"She's gonna find out eventually though. Ya know it'll hurt her more if ya ain't the one to tell her."

"I know." Her voice got really small and quiet all of a sudden. Her eyes filled with tears and her shoulders began to shake. "I just didn't think now was the best time to tell her."

"Listen, Shrimp, I want you to move in with me and Wendy."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: Well, here's the next chap of Dance Through the Pain. Hopefully I'll get the next chap out sometime next week.**


	4. Chapter 4: Change

Chapter Four

 **AN: This chapter of Dance Through the Pain is dedicated to Inked Siren and all my other readers who fell in love and are waiting anxiously for the next installment. I LOVE YOU GUYS! I will continue to thank you all and dedicate the following chapters to you amazing readers! And for any who are interested I am also adding a 6** **th** **Fanfic to my list. Gajeel and Levy are still my main characters, but it's called Bellakatra. Thank you all!**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

"Move in?" Levy blinked, confusion filled her eyes. "Where would I sleep?"

"The room ya woke up in can be yers."

"Gajeel, that was your room."

"Shrimp, I usually sleep on the couch, anyways. Natsu leaves for Crocus in two months for school. I'll take his room once he's gone."

Levy took a moment to think. Lucy was moving to Crocus as well at the end of October. Levy had no way to pay for the apartment on her own. This was probably the best offer she had, but she needed to wait and analyze her options completely.

"I need to think about it."

"Ya got time, Short-stack."

"Gajeel," Levy kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Without thinking, Gajeel pulled Levy into a kiss. Her lips were softer then a rose's petal and sweeter than anything he could ever imagine. When the blunette didn't pull away, but instead wrapped her slim fingers in his hair pulling him closer, Gajeel groaned in delight. He pulled Levy up onto his lap and slid his tongue into her mouth. She sighed as the taste of her mouth mingled with his own taste. Then, as quickly as the kiss had begun, it was over and Levy was across the room from him. She had abruptly jumped away as it had begun to get deeper.

Levy curled around herself. Her head reeling with thoughts of heart break and abuse. Would he be the same as Emmit? Would he lead her to believe he loved her and then attack her? Would she die this time? Was her taste in men that screwed up? Fear wrapped around her heart tightening its hold until she couldn't take it anymore. Tears fell from her eyes and formed a puddle in front of her. Her nails, chewed and uneven, bit into her flesh as the darkness began to swallow her.

Suddenly, warmth spread around her, engulfing her in its soft embrace. Two large arms wrapped around her pulling her against a broad chest as a pierced chin rested on her head. Hot, salty tears fell into her hair on onto her pale face. Levy's gentle brown eyes met the hypnotic gaze of those crimson red orbs. His eyes were soft, but a strange anger lie hidden within there comforting gaze. She reached up to wipe away the tears from his face.

"Gajeel?" her voice broke.

"Levy, I know yer scared, but I ain't going to hurt ya," Gajeel sighed. "I'm gonna be completely honest with ya and ya can judge me from that, okay? Just hear me out. If ya still don't want me to kiss or touch ya after that, if yer still scared, I'll walk out of yer life as fast as I walked into it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I've never been in love. Wasn't my thing. I don't care for people and I never cared for helping others much. Somehow I fell into a position I didn't want. One where I was forced to help, forced to protect people. It got me in a lot of trouble. The apartment building I lived in before this one got burnt to the ground. I found this place a week later for a hell of a lot cheaper then I expected.

Ya should know I never wanted a woman or brats to come home to. I never saw that for my future. Then a blue haired banshee woke me up at three in the morning practicing her vocals. I burst into her room ready to bitch her out, but the look in her large, tear filled eyes froze me to my core. Such a delicate pixie of a girl held so much pain and fear inside her body that all I could do was back out and retreat. I don't know why but I began to work out a plan to free her from her hell. It started with a kitten and a few laughs. Gradually, I noticed the screaming had began to decrease.

Then, I show up to see my old man for a while and in a chair cowering like a kicked mutt sat a miniature version of the pixie, just as terrified as the one who woke me screaming every morning. I took her in hoping to save them both. Suddenly I was a bachelor with a child I never thought I'd ever have. I had settled her in at the apartment and was getting ready for bed that night and just as I went to lay down the pixie next door began to bang on the wall. Her muffled screams filled the air once again. Something was wrong, though, her yells kept cutting off part way through and the banging seemed almost desperate.

Looking at the clock, I realized the timing was off. It was way too early for her to be screaming from her nightmares. I headed towards her apartment, when no one answered my knocks I let myself in. I went straight to the small woman's door only to find the cat I gave her freaking out as she wrestled off an attacker looking to take what she wasn't willing to give. A fear I've never known filled me as I rushed the man. I felt anger and an overpowering need to protect the scared girl.

Since that moment I've come to understand that I fell for the hurting creature. I wanted a future with her. Then morning came and the same hurting woman rushed to the side of a screaming child she'd never met and sang her back to sleep. A couple of fairy tale movies later and the pixie was curled up against me sound asleep.

I woke up to the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. My broken hearted pixie was smiling and dancing. As I watched she pulled not only my little brother but my adopted daughter into the living room to belly dance of all things. My little mismatched family felt whole and happy as I went to make them breakfast. My heart dreaded the moment when the pixie would leave and my family would go back to being broken and awkward. I saw Wendy smile a true and happy smile because of ya. Natsu calmed down enough to focus and learn to belly dance because of ya. Ya even lied to Bunny-Girl so she wouldn't worry about ya or feel guilty for leaving ya alone.

Today, I got to watch my family become whole with ya in it. I got to see ya smile for real and it was beautiful, Shrimp. Ya had everyone laughing and having fun. I couldn't tell any of ya were even hurting inside for once. I ain't ready to let it go. I ain't ready to see it end. I fell for the broken pixie from the apartment next to mine, but I fell even harder for the belly dancer who chose to dance through the pain rather then succumb to it. I want you to move in. I want ya to be mine. I'll protect ya. I'll show ya what true love is as I find out as well. Shrimp, never leave my side. Please," Gajeel pulled the girl closer to him.

"Gajeel," Levy called out to the man slowly crushing her to his own body. "I fell for you, too."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Lucy walked back down the hall towards Gajeel's apartment. Levy Hadn't been home in a few days and the blonde was beginning to worry. Thoughts of the morning she had come home to find Levy's room destroyed and the apartment empty filled her mind as she walked. Levy had ended up staying the night with Gajeel the night Lucy left to help Lisanna. The following morning Lucy had found her friend eating breakfast with their neighbor and his family, smiling from ear to ear. Levy had lied to her and then promised to tell her the truth when she got home, but the small blunette hadn't been home in days. Coming to a stop outside of the apartment door, Lucy reached up to knock on the door.

"You're Lucy, right?" A small voice spoke from behind her before she had a chance to knock on the door. A small blue haired child stood at her back, looking up at her.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You came to talk to Miss Levy a few days ago. Are you here to see her again?" the girl asked with a smile.

"So she's still here?" Lucy's voice was quiet as she spoke more to herself then the child before her.

"Gajeel says Miss Levy's going to be living with us from now on." the child grinned and slid around her to open the door. She walked in to the apartment with a loud, "I'm home!"

A deep voice answered the child with a loving tone, "Good cause dinners done. Wash up and get yer plate, Squirt."

"Oh, Miss Levy, you have a friend outside." the girl's voice drifted through the air.

"Thank you, Wendy. Make sure you hurry and get a plate before Natsu finds out there's food or you won't get any."

"Yes, Miss Levy."

A few minutes passed before a head of curly light blue locks popped through the door with a smile spread from ear to ear, "Lu, what's up?"

"Levy, where have you been? You haven't been home in days and I'm worried."

"Oh, Lu, I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you I was moving in over here. With you moving to Crocus soon and Natsu heading that way in a few weeks, Gajeel offered me a place to stay."

"That's great and all, Lev, but are you sure it's a good idea?" Lucy knew her question would anger Levy, but it was a rational question seeing as she had only known Gajeel a month or so and his family even less. She watched as Levy tensed and sighed.

"Yo, Levy everything okay?" a head of pink hair came to rest on the girl's shoulder. "What did you say to Levy? Did you upset her? If you make her cry, you'll be dealing with me."

"Natsu, stop. She didn't upset me. I'm fine." Levy laughed. "Lu, this is Natsu, Gajeel's brother."

In the background, the blonde swore someone yelled 'step', but let it go. "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you."

"Wanna come in," Natsu asked before pulling the girl through the door.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy walked Lucy to the door hours later, still smiling. The blonde watched the blunette interact with the family inside the apartment. She seemed so close to them already.

Natsu and Levy interacted like siblings, sticking up for each other and play fighting. She would argue with him over stupid things, play video games with him, letting him win to boost his self-esteem. She gave him advice on his school work and on girls, while taking his side when he got in a fight. She would even play-wrestle with him over the remote.

However, Levy was more of a mother to Wendy than anything else. She had helped the child with her homework, had her help clean up after dinner, and even made sure she showered, brushed her teeth, and cleaned her room before tucking her into bed and singing her to sleep. When Wendy woke up screaming a few hours later, Levy was the first one to her and had her calm and sleeping peacefully in no time. She had the girl's clothes and bag ready for school the next day and had started making her lunch so the morning would go faster for the small blunette when she woke up.

The blunette's relationship with the tall, brooding raven haired man, however, was more intimate. She would sit beside him at the table or on the couch. She took his side over everyone else. They would cook together, discuss Wendy and Natsu, the housework, and the financial issues in the house. It looked like at any minute the two would start kissing.

"Levy, what's going on between you and Gajeel?" Lucy asked, but her answer didn't come from the blunette.

"Glad ya asked, Bunny-Girl, I want ya both to know were I stand without any doubt." Gajeel said draping an arm around the blunette he had just appeared behind. "Shrimp's my girl. I fell for her and now I'm keeping her. No one will ever make her cry again. I'll kill 'em."

"Gajeel, calm down. I'm fine." Levy laughed, "Lu, Gajeel and I are a couple. He asked me to be his girl the afternoon after I stayed the night the first time. He also asked me to move in with him."

"Oh, Levy, I'm happy for you."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy sighed as she sat on the couch. It was two in the morning and she couldn't sleep. Wendy went to sleep at about eight thirty and Natsu crashed at ten, shortly afterwards Lucy left and Gajeel wandered to bed just past eleven. Levy had spent the hours since then deep cleaning the apartment and baking treats for the morning. Deciding she needed a break, she sat down and turned on Beauty and the Beast. As she watched Belle teach the Beast to love and the Beast teach Belle its whats on the inside that counts, Levy began to smile, Gajeel's words echoing in her head.

"Hey, Shrimp," Gajeel's voice filled the air, stealing her attention. "What're ya doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Come on. Lets go lay down."

"Okay." Levy got up and followed the large man into the bedroom they'd been sharing since he asked her out.

Gajeel lifted the small girl dressed only in his over sized tee shirt onto their bed. She looked like a tiny pixie as she nestled into the bed and began to get comfortable. He slid into the bed and pulled her close to him. Her body was small and fit comfortably against him as her chilly skin cooled his side. She sighed as she leaned her head against his chest. A few minutes later he heard her soft snores fill the air.

Mind wandering, Gajeel could feel all her curves and softness against him. He had yet to touch her, yet to feel her warmth around him as he filled her. He hadn't so much as kissed her since that day almost a week ago when she had panicked and he had come clean.

Now as she lay drifting further into sleep, he felt the urge to show her physical love. He looked down at her now resting face and knew she needed her sleep. He would wait, it wasn't hard to when he knew she was worth waiting for. Not just for this but for everything. He could wait a life time for this girl so long as she smiled at him or laughed for him. He leaned over and kissed her forehead then closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: Well, there's chapter four. Hope you enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fear Reborn

Chapter Five

 **AN: Okay so I'm going to start adding more Lucy/Natsu scenes into the story. I've had a few readers mention how Lucy is sort of being forgotten as Levy gets closer to Gajeel and his make-shift family of misfits. I had a reason for that. See, when in love, people tend to lose focus of those around them as they drown themselves in the attention of their significant other. I wanted to portray that in this story by starting with Lucy's side of the first chapter or so then moving to Levy and Gajeel's side, slowly adding less and less Lucy scenes. Now that people are asking about the blonde beauty, I feel compelled to give her a larger part in the story. So I'm going to tell this chapter with Lucy's help and give the girl and her pink haired suitor a push in the right direction.**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Lucy sat across the table from her blue haired best friend. It was the first time Levy had been out in public since the attack, but you couldn't tell by looking at her. Dressed in a light gray sundress and a black hoodie, the blunette out shone the sun itself as she drank her coffee under the patio umbrella outside her favorite cafe. She told stories of her new life, smiling and laughing without a care in the world, but the tales of mischievous Natsu, snarling Gajeel, and adorable Wendy made Lucy feel hollow inside. The blonde had gotten used to Levy's company, unaware of how much the absence of the bookworm would affect her even as she planned her move to Crocus. The once noisy apartment littered with books that filled the walls of one bedroom and overflowed into the hall, living room, and kitchen, was now a silent, nearly empty husk of its former self. The blonde occupant was lonely and sad in its walls.

"Lucy," a melodic voice called the blonde woman back to earth as she looked up at it's source. "Are you okay?"

"Mira," Lucy acknowledged the beautiful, white haired woman standing by the table. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Laxus wanted to visit his grandfather so we decided to come to town. I saw Levy and just had to come say hi. She's finally back out in the world and smiling. What happened?"

Lucy looked towards Levy's seat, only to find it empty, her cup empty and cold. "Where did she go?"

"Bookstore across the street," the smile dying from Mira's lips, the woman took Levy's abandoned seat and reached out to hold Lucy's hand, her long hair fell down her back like a curtain while her bangs bobbed in the tiny ponytail above her forehead. "What's going on, sugar, its like the two of you switched places."

"Levy's moved out, she has a boyfriend. He's unlike anyone I've met before, but he's changed her. She's happy again and it's as if the entire situation with Emmit never happened."

"A boyfriend, huh? Tell me about this miracle worker." Mira leaned forward, clearly interested.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Levy!"

The small blunette looked up from her perch on top of the bookshelf, only to realize she was ten feet in the air and would need to look down to see who had called to her. Placing her finger between the pages of her book she shut the cover and peered down at the one who yelled out to her. A woman with hair as white as snow cut short and an arm full of animal care manuals stood below her, grinning.

"Lisanna!" Levy exclaimed as she jumped from the shelf to hug the woman in front of her. "What're you doing here?"

"Mira's in town so Elfie and I thought we'd have a cook out with her and Laxus. I figured I'd pick up a few more care books for the shelter while I was in town getting food for the barbecue." The girl smiled as she spoke.

"Are you still dating Bickslow?"

"Oh no, I'm married to Bicky now," She sighed holing out her hand to show off her ring. "Mira and I had a double wedding and Elfman is set to married Evergreen next year."

"Oh, I guess I've missed a lot." Levy saddened at the thought of how much had happened during her time spent locked in her room. "What else don't I know?"

"Well, Rapunzel, Mira and Laxus had a baby girl, Gray and Juvia got together, Erza got promoted to police chief, Jellal's been elected Senator, and Cana is opening her third bar next week." Lisanna laughed. "How about next week we have a girls only night?"

"I'd love that." Levy said. "Let's go find Lu. I left her sitting at a coffee shop across the street. She's always great with party planning."

The two young women set off at a gentle pace, talking among themselves as they passed through the bookshelves of the store. Lisanna was telling Levy about her work at the shelter as they neared the check out center to pay for their books, when the white haired girl seemed to lose color. Her large, blue eyes filled with tears as they focused on something behind the blunette. As her friend grew quiet, Levy turned to find the source of Lisanna's strange reaction.

A newspaper stand stood just to the side of the line. The clear glass in front of the event filled papers glistened with the glare of the light glowing above. Large black letters hung over a photograph of the local prison. In the photo, smoke billowed from the walls of the prison, a hole opened one wall as flames licked the bricks and danced over the grass. The fence in front of the walls lay flattened to the ground and prison guards fought to keep their wards from escaping. The letters above the chaos tore Levy's soul in half with fear: _**Ten Dangerous Criminals Escape During Prison Bombing**_.

Fear leading her body, Levy dropped her novels and bolted from the store, leaving a shocked Lisanna in her dust. She ran for what felt like hours. Her lungs burning and her tears blurred in tears and exhaustion, the blunette ran. Her chest heaved as her knees grew weak. Finally, Levy came to a stop. Her knees gave out, sending the small woman to the ground. Her body curled into a ball, Tears dripping to the ground.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"What?!" Mira all but screamed, "Levy's dating Gajeel? As in Gajeel Redfox, son of the Iron Judge, Metalicana Redfox?"

Lucy nodded, her blonde locks fluttered. "The one and only."

"I'm so relieved to know its a man Laxus can trust. Did you know Gajeel went to school with Laxus? They were a few grades apart, but they still hung out. They also worked together on a job for Makarov last year. Gajeel is a grade A sweetheart. Rough around the edges but still a great person to know."

"Mira, Lucy!" Lisanna's voice drifted through the air to them. Looking up, both women saw the white haired girl running towards them. Fear wrapped around her as she ran, weaving through people like a snake.

"Lisanna," Mira rushed to her younger sister. "What's the matter?"

"It's Levy. She's gone," Lisanna cried. "There was a news article, ten escaped from the prison. She panicked. I couldn't find her."

"Split up. Text if you find her. Don't give up."

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

The sun began to set as Laxus approached a tiny human ball on the sidewalk outside Macao's Bar. His green eyes full of sorrow, the ex marine sat beside the girl with a sigh. Having known Levy since she was three, he had come to see her as family and it broke his heart to see the bookworm so shattered.

When they were children, Levy and Laxus had been neighbors, their parents best friends. Lucy lived just a few houses down and would often sit quietly beside the blunette as she read, writing her own stories or watching the older boy play his games. Laxus was the oldest of the neighborhood children at the time. While Levy and Lucy were about eight or nine, Laxus was fourteen. He had older friends, Freed and Bickslow, but the teen kept the girls close, whether because he was an only child and they were the closest he had to siblings, or because he felt the deep need to protect them, it was impossible to tell.

As the years went on, Laxus had fallen for a girl he went to school with, Mira. Mira took the two younger girls into her group as well, introducing them to her sister, Lisanna, and her brother, Elfman. The group kept their younger members close and safe, or so they thought.

The night Levy was attacked by Emmit, Laxus was deployed across seas, Mira had gone with him. Lisanna had been holed up with Bickslow getting to know each other on the personal level, Elfman with Evergreen on a date. Freed had gone to see his girlfriend, Kagura across the country. Lucy couldn't save Levy either. They had failed their friend and Laxus hadn't seen her since.

"Levy?"

"He's free," a small whimper escaped the human ball beside him.

"Even if that low life is free, you don't have anything to worry about, Bookworm. You live with the man of iron himself, Gajeel. Plus I got a hold of Gramps after Mira called me all hysterical and shit cause you ditched Lissy after finding out." Levy peered up at her old friend. "Listen Kid, I let you down once, so did the rest of us, but you best bet your ass we aren't gonna let you get hurt this time. Now how about we go down to the dinner by Gramps and get some food. You can always take some back to your new little family."

"Okay, Laxus."

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu! I'm home, I've got food!" Levy cried as she entered the apartment. The usually loud home was still and silent, however. The apartment was dark, not even the kitchen light they left on when they knew they'd be out past dark was on. "Hello?"

Sighing as silence answered her, Levy turned back towards the door. Gajeel must have stayed late at work and Natsu was probably out with his best friend, Gray. Wendy would be over at Shelia's until someone went to get her.

A shadow moved to her left. "I've been waiting for you."

The blunette froze. Sweat gathered in the palms of her hands, a shiver crawled over her spine. Ribs locked, blocking her lungs from expanding as fear ripped through her. "Emmit."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: So this chapter was a bit all over the place and not as long as I originally wanted, but Chapter 5 is officially complete. Sorry to leave you with a clear and terrifying cliffhanger, Kiddies, but hopefully you liked the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Death so soon?

Chapter Six

 **AN: So, this is the third time I've had to write this. The first draft got destroyed by my new kitten. Maka decided she was going to play on my keyboard, adding letters and deleting paragraphs. I rewrote it about a week ago with the intention of uploading it when I got home from work, only to find I had to re-write it again. Somehow my story turned into a crap ton of pound signs (hash-tags for those who are too young to remember them being called pound signs). No idea what happened, so I just chose to restart.**

 **Also, the story updates are taking longer because I now work two jobs and am planning my wedding. I apologize for the wait, but please be patient with me.**

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Little Miss Levy, did you miss me?" Emmit's breath slid across her skin like a snake, shaking her to the core.

"What are you doing here?" Levy's voice floated in a calmness her body didn't feel. Her eye's drooped lazily even though her heart jumped frantically within her rib cage. "You must really be as stupid as you look."

"Oh? And why'd that?"

Levy laughed. The man before her was clearly out of his mind. "This will be the first place they look for you. An orphan with no family or friends, there's no one else you'd go to. You've been locked up for a while now, feeding your anger and hatred for me. They know this. You don't really think you could come here to finish me off without the cops trailing you, do you?"

"You foolish creature, I want them to follow. I want them to watch, helpless, as I dissect your body, cutting you into small dice sized cubes as you scream in terror and agony."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Levy asked, her voice still surprisingly calm.

Instead of answering, Emmit began to sing.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming."

"Emmit?" Levy backed into the wall beside the door.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure."

Sirens screamed in the distance as Levy strained to see her ex in the dark.

"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing."

"Levy!" Laxus's voice called out, muffled by the door.

"'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing."

"Laxus! He's in here!" Levy yelled, scrambling for the door handle. Something sharp cut into her shoulder as the singing got louder. She fell back into the door and heard the lock click into place.

"Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing"

"Laxus? What're ya doin' breakin' into my home?" Gajeel's voice filled the air on the other side of the door. "Where's Levy?"

"Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever."

Moving away from the door, Levy searched blindly for the light switch. She felt a blade sink deep into her shoulder, her scream mingling awkwardly with the deep gravely voice as it sang the next few verses, it's volume growing lower as it moved away from her. A window across the room opened and the sirens grew louder, almost drowning out the singing.

"I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing."

"Move Laxus! I ain't got time to play with locks." Gajeel snapped. Still the singing continued.

"'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing."

Levy could see his shadow in the light from the police cars outside as Emmit stood in her living room window smiling at her.

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing."

Emmit's voice grew more distant as a heavy body slammed into the door, splintering the wood. Gajeel barreled into the apartment, followed close by Laxus and the cops.

"Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing."

Emmit's voice disappeared along with his shadow in the window. Fear crept through Levy as she realized he was only playing with her this time. He'd be back and next time, he'd be serious.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Levy stood watching from the window as the cops piled into their vehicles and filed out of the parking lot below. Emmit was gone by the time the cops reached the room, his shadow long gone. The air around her felt frozen as the blunette contemplated her options. Her future, handed back to her by a very persistent neighbor and his family, felt ripped from her a second time by her ex. Gosh, she had bad taste in men.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel came up beside her. "I need to check your wounds."

"Gajeel?" His red gaze met Levy's brown one, worry filling those beautiful crimson orbs. "I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"I know, Shrimp." Taking the blunette's hand, the large man led her into the kitchen. "I promise I will protect ya."

Gajeel's hands gripped her hips, the pressure felt good as it calmed her shaking body. Slowly, so as not to hurt her more, he lifted her up, setting her softly on the counter. As careful as the man could, he tried to pull the fabric of her hoodie away from the wound on her shoulder. The fabric stuck to the dried blood, making it extremely hard to be gentle.

"Let me help you," Levy spoke softly as she shrugged her hoodie off. The strap of her dress had been shredded during the evening's event. The sundress she wore beneath the black jacket was hugging the skin just below the wound. Levy stared at the fabric that seemed to somehow be in the way. The man tending to her wound would need more work space to patch her up, so she slid the top of her dress down to rest just above her waist. The now half naked woman sighed at the sight of her bra. Her bra strap, cut by the blade, hung by a thread. The bra itself, a lacy white number with blue ribbon tracing the curve above her pale breasts, was stained red with blood that trailed over her flesh. The skin, left bared, was instantly covered in goosebumps. The air grew warm between them as Gajeel wet a warm rag in the sink beside the blunette. Levy glanced away as those red orbs drank in her beauty. A rosy pink dust coated her cheeks as her blood began to burn.

The four foot six inch woman perched on the counter before him seem to shine in the pale light of the kitchen. Milky white skin slid over black marble. Blue silk fluttered on the soft breeze from the ceiling fan. Brown earthy orbs glistened with hundreds of emotions. Her black converse shoes dangled, gently tapping against the cabinets. Oh, how beautiful Levy looked, even now while bleeding and half dressed.

"Gajeel?" Levy looked at the clock. "When does Wendy get home? I don't want her to see me like this. I need to clean up the house and put on something to hide the bandages."

"I asked Mira to get her from Shelia's. She's gonna keep her for a few days." Gajeel grunted as he wrung out the wash cloth. "Now hold still. This will hurt."

Levy yelped as the man ran the cold rag over the wound. He was gentle and very careful not to hurt her more, but little could be done about the pain. Slowly he wiped clean the blood from her shoulder, hesitating only when he realized he needed to clean the blood away from the wound.

"Levy?" His voice sounded odd. "I need to clean the blood away from the wound, urm, that means I need to, uh, clean it from your, uh, chest."

"It's okay, Gajeel," the small blunette smiled.

Slowly the rag caressed her chest. It slid across her skin, along the curve of her breast. Gajeel's blood began to boil. The fabric of his black jeans began to grow tight. _No, no no! Not now you stupid piece of anatomy!_ Gajeel's mind shrieked at his own reaction to the woman's bare skin. _What is wrong with you?! The poor creature is bleeding, you disgusting horn dog!_ Slowly, Gajeel finished cleaning the wound and began bandaging it.

"Gajeel! Levy!" A pink flash of wild energy barreled into the room, relieving some of Gajeel's tension. "Jesus fucked a flying donkey fish! What happened?"

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Levy sat, gently swinging back and forth on Laxus's old porch swing, reading a novel by her favorite author, Sherrilyn Kenyon. Three weeks had passed since the attack with no news on Emmit and she was beginning to feel like a burden once more. Gajeel had begun dropping her off with various friends during his work hours, Lucy took her to see a doctor for her anxiety, and Natsu refused to move into his apartment in Crocus until Emmit was behind bars again. Mira made her promise to carry the taser Makarov sent her at all times, Lisanna threatened to get her a guard dog capable of ripping a human throat to shreds in seconds, and Metalicana had a police guard posted at the entrances of the apartment complex. The extra protection was nice, but Levy could feel herself backsliding.

As Soteria threw a hammer at Acheron's head, Levy's attention was pulled from the book by the oddest of sounds. Looking up, the blunette found herself the center of a penetrating glare as deep as the ocean itself. A woman stood at the end of the walkway holding a rain doll in one hand. Her dark blue sundress fluttered peacefully in the breeze, the rippling fabric a heavy contrast to the hostile owner. Blue hair, a few shades darker then Levy's own sky colored locks, fell in luscious curls around the slim, pale shoulders of the unknown observer.

"Levy McGarden?" A beautiful voice, disconnected and wispy, floated up to the tiny woman on the porch. "My name is Juvia Lockser and I have been paid to kill you."

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

 **AN: Hey, so this story has slowly become my biggest focal point. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll update again soon. Please feel free to let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise

Chapter Seven

 **AN: Guys, I know I haven't updated as often as I said I would, but here's chapter seven and hopefully you wont have to wait an eternity for chapter eight. So, last chapter we left off with Juvia preparing to assassinate Levy, Levy's emotionally backsliding, everyone's going to great lengths to protect the small blunette, and Emmit is still on the loose. Let's see what happens.**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

"Why would someone pay you to kill me?" Levy stared into the oceanic glare of the woman before her. "I'm not worth that kind of thing."

"Levy seems to have low self esteem, Juvia has been there once as well. Why are you so upset?" The assassin spoke with a voice full of pain, distracted at the moment from her task.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you kill? Why take a life for money when that life hurts so much? Wouldn't it be easier to just let them suffer rather then put them out of their misery?" Levy felt white hot tears roll down her cheeks. "Why does life hurt so much?"

"May Juvia join you on the porch swing?" the tall blunette asked.

"Aren't you here to kill me?"

"Juvia was hired to kill Miss Levy McGarden, but Juvia doesn't want Miss Levy to cry."

Silence filled the air as Juvia sat beside the very soul she was hired to kill. When Juvia had gotten the order from her boss to kill a young blue haired woman, she hadn't thought twice about it. Now staring at this helpless creature, Juvia didn't know if she could do it. The girl was just so sad and dead inside that Juvia just wanted to hold her. The money was in her account already, however, so Levy's death was set.

"Juvia!" A loud deep voice echoed through the air. A tall, well built man ran into the yard. His black hair stuck up in random spikes on his head. A silver cross necklace dangled against his chest.

Levy stood up in shock, "Gray?"

"Miss Levy knows my Gray-sama?" Juvia instantly asked.

"Juvia, what the hell? You told me you were done killing!" Gray yelled, "And you can't kill my friend!"

"Miss Levy is your friend?"

"You know this woman?"

"Gray, Juvia, what're ya doing here?" Gajeel asked stepping out onto the porch. The large black haired man wrapped his scar riddled pierced arm around Levy's shoulders, pulling the small woman into his side.

"Gajeel, you know this woman?" Juvia asked.

"Course I do. Dammit, Rain Woman, don't you ever read your texts? I told ya I found a girl." Gajeel grunted.

"Juvia, I understand that you were paid to kill me," Levy sighed drawing the attention of both the men and the woman around her straight to her, "But I hope you'll understand if I ask you not to go through with it. Gray has been a good friend to me for many years and Gajeel has helped me and taught me to love after my ex, Emmit, raped and almost killed me before escaping prison and trying again to end my life not long ago. I am just not ready to leave my friends or Gajeel just yet."

"WHAT THE FUCK, JUVIA?! I FINALLY FIND A GIRL AND YOU TAKE OUT A HIT ON HER?!" Gajeel's yell drew Laxus, Mira and Natsu from the house into the yard where Juvia stood in shock.

"Juvia will leave now. Her job will remain incomplete. Juvia does not wish to harm her beloved or her brother. She also is rather fond of Miss Levy herself. Please forgive Juvia." The blunette began to make her way towards the street when suddenly a small hand caught her wrist. Turning Juvia found Levy holding onto her.

"Excuse me, Juvia, but could you tell me who hired you to kill me?" Levy's voice shook a little as her words sent a wave of silence through the area.

"A man named Alex Scott." Juvia sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry, Levy."

"It's okay, Juvia. Why don't you and Gray stay for dinner?" Levy smiled at the girl. "I'd like to be friends."

"I'd like that too." Juvia smiled as Gray joined them to hug Juvia. "I'm sorry, Gray-sama. Juvia never meant to hurt you, my love."

"I know, its okay." Gray sighed, kissing Juvia on her forehead. "Let's go in."

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Juvia laughed as Natsu and Gray got into their usual fight. Natsu having turned the TV to a movie about a fire breathing dragon, effectively shutting off the documentary on the ice age that Gray had been watching, sparking an argument that transformed into a brawl on the living room floor. Deciding to exit the house as the duo slammed into the coffee table, shattering it, the blunette stood under the shade of the old oak tree in Mira's back yard. Slowly she dialed her boss's number.

"Juvia," the deep, creepy voice of Jose dripped from the phone like venom. "Report."

"Target unharmed. Juvia can not kill her friend." The wind blew through her hair as Juvia gave a quick report to her boss.

"Juvia, we've talked about this. Levy McGarden dies or you do. My dear, I want her heart in my hand by sundown."

"No, Master Jose, Juvia refuses. Juvia quits. You can not have Levy." With that, Juvia hung up her cell and turned to go back to her friends.

A small form blocked her path, its brown orbs dripping with salt water. Blue curls twisted in the wind, held away from an innocent face by a red and black bandanna. A black hoodie fell to the form's thin knees hiding the red denim short shorts almost completely from view. A pair of white ankle socks poked out from a torn up, ancient pair of black converse shoes. The form reached out and snagged Juvia's phone from the taller girl's hand. Backing up a step or two, the slim fingers of the distraught creature hit the redial button.

"Levy, no," Juvia warned jumping at the phone.

"Juvia, back so soon?" Jose's venom poured from the phone.

"Jose," Levy spoke into the phone with a calmness that made Juvia's skin crawl. "You were ever the brute."

"Levy McGarden, my dear sweet girl, why won't you just die already?" Jose snarled.

"Come get me, Jose. Juvia is no longer yours, who will you send next?" Levy taunted the nightmare.

"Levy, I will win this time."

"You sold Emmit the drugs that night, you planned it out so he would kill me and you'd get away with it, but I'm still here. You left me alone when I was nothing but a tormented hermit cause I wasn't a threat to you and your operations." Levy laughed in a manner oddly resembling a maniac, "Now Alex has told you I'm out in the world again and has even offered to be a client asking you to kill me, hasn't he? But, it's you who wants me dead."

"Ever the brain, too bad you don't have the power to stop me." The phone went dead and Levy tossed it to the stunned Juvia and retreated back to the house, recreating her sweet innocence as she went.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Gajeel watched from the screen door as Levy stole Juvia's phone. What was that crazy shrimp doing? As he watched her, the sweet, innocent girl he knew and loved slowly bristled into a threatening, four foot nothing bad ass with a score to settle. The taller blunette in the yard backed away from levy with fear in her eyes. Gajeel strained his ears to catch what was being said.

"Come get me, Jose. Juvia is no longer yours, who will you send next?"

Jose. The two bit, snarling rat from the phantom gang? How would Levy know who he was? Why did Juvia have his number? What the fuck was going on around here? Gajeel glared out the window as he tried to hear more.

"You sold Emmit the drugs that night, you planned it out so he would kill me and you'd get away with it, but I'm still here." Levy's voice echoed in his ears. Her voice distorted by hatred. The wind picked up cutting her words out, but Gajeel still caught one last bit. "But, it's you who wants me dead."

Growling in anger at the new information, Gajeel stormed away from the door. Excusing himself from the gathering of friends he passed in the kitchen, the large man went up the stairs to Mira's spare bedroom. He needed to be alone. He need to think. Jose was after Levy, who had a past that was still a mystery to him, and somehow this came back on Juvia. What the hell was he going to do? Sure, Shrimp wasn't who he thought she was, but people seldom are. That didn't mean he loved her any less. She had some connection to Jose, the same man who held Gajeel in the palm of his hands when he was younger, but Levy was still the same loving soul he'd fallen for.

Wasn't she?

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

 **AN: HA! Turned the tables on you, huh? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
